


Old T-shirt

by exo1127_0112



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, ChanSoo - Freeform, ChanSoo Smut, Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Internalized Homophobia, Late Bloomer, M/M, One Night Stands, Shower Sex, or more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo1127_0112/pseuds/exo1127_0112
Summary: PLOT 10 for CHANSOO FEST: LOCKDOWNChanyeol and Kyungsoo have sex for the first time while on vacation in another country. They agree it was just a one time thing, but the next time they go on vacation, it happens again. Soon, going on vacation becomes an excuse to hook up.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Old T-shirt

************

**Shanghai in June**

“I’m going to hit the dance floor,” 24-year-old Kyungsoo declared, after downing his Whiskey Smash in one go.

His best friend was already walking away before Chanyeol could protest. “S-Soo!” He sputtered over the deafening, pounding beats of the electronic club music.

“You should, too!” He heard Kyungsoo call out, although he seemed to have lost him in a sea of swaying people, with hardly any space between them. “I’ll see you later!”

Bar Rouge was the most popular bar/restaurant in Shanghai, apparently, and Kyungsoo insisted to include this in their long weekend itinerary. The smaller one was on the hunt and had foregone using that gay dating app because it was in Chinese.

Chanyeol could somewhat speak the language, at least on a conversational level, which was helpful for them while sightseeing and shopping. However, Kyungsoo didn’t need Chanyeol to assist him this time. Being a little tipsy boosted his confidence even more, although he wasn’t all that shy to make the first move in his sober moments.

He knew he was a good dancer; more than adequate if he was being completely honest. He starred in musical stages, after all. He shimmied his way somewhere in the middle, even grinning at males and females alike, and simply moved his body to the sexy, Latin music, closing his eyes at some point.

His heart-shaped lips formed into a pleased smile, when a pair of hands gently grasped his hips. Unfamiliar hands, but that was okay.

It was what he wanted.

“Ni hao,” someone whispered in his ear.

The breathy voice sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine, in a delicious and thrilling way. He turned around and met the twinkling, sleepy eyes of a gorgeous Chinese man, appearing to be around his age, with a pronounced dimple on each cheek as he smiled.

_Hmm... Chanyeol has a deep dimple like that, on his left cheek,_ Kyungsoo silently mused, as he smiled back at this beautiful stranger, who was only a couple of inches taller than he was.

The cutie with the dimples began to say something, but the DJ pumped up the volume just then, drowning out the introduction as the young man struggled to communicate with him.

Kyungsoo leaned in closer, telling him in English, having to shout in apology, “Sorry! I don’t understand! I’m from South Korea!”

The Chinese man’s eyes lit up, nodding excitedly. “Oh! Foreigner! _Annyeong-haseayo_!” Then he excitedly shook Kyungsoo’s hand, introducing himself in English now. “My name is Zhang Yixing.”

“Yixing?”

The Chinese man nodded again, flashing him those two adorable dimples again.

Kyungsoo didn’t need much to unravel. “My name is Do Kyungsoo.”

“Hi, Kyungsoo!” Yixing then leaned closer to him, soft lips unintentionally brushing the smaller one’s smooth cheek. “The way you danced was really hot!”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo teased as the opening beats of the Latin-inspired “Boom” by the Chinese artist, Lay, blasted on the surround sound system, turning his back on Yixing. “Like this?”

He intuitively did simultaneous body rolls and tried to recall how Lay would dance to his hit song, making sure to wiggle his curvy ass—He didn’t do 112 squats a day for nothing—to Yixing’s eager groin.

Yixing blushed, concealing a laugh at this stranger’s meaningful grinding, that he couldn’t help but respond, bringing their hips closer... until they were practically glued.

Kyungsoo gasped, as he felt Yixing’s growing member against his backside.

He could foresee a potentially eventful night indeed.

He leaned back into Yixing, turning his face towards him. “Where did you learn to dance like this?”

“Is it good?” Yixing asked, amused.

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling sweetly at him.

“I teach dance...” Yixing motioned outside. “My studio is nearby.” The Chinese man bit his delectable lower lip, which caused Kyungsoo to follow the subtle movement with his eyes. “Do you... Would you like to... get out of here?”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo was whipped out of Yixing’s arms, closing his eyes on instinct before his face slammed into someone’s solid chest.

He could feel the person’s strained voice vibrating against his long, hard torso, spewing some halting, incomprehensible Mandarin towards Yixing, it seemed.

_Wait..._ Kyungsoo blinked as he realized that the arms now protectively holding him were clad in the red jacket he had picked out for Chanyeol to wear earlier...

“Ah...” Yixing sounded enlightened somehow, perhaps realizing that the taller one who interrupted them was also Korean. “ _Namchin_?” He guessed, although he appeared unsure if he had used the right Korean term for boyfriend.

“ _Shi_!” Chanyeol answered, tugging Kyungsoo even closer to him, only his best friend pushed back and began to shake his head in panic, using both of his hands simultaneously to express his disagreement.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Yixing apologized sheepishly, bowing to them several times. “I didn’t know...” Then he assessed them with a hopeful glint in that enticing, slumberous gaze. “Unless you’re into...” He gestured with 3 fingers, forgetting the English word for it. “Because I am. You’re both so handsome.”

This time, it was Chanyeol who vehemently shook his head as he dragged his best friend out of the dance floor, farther and farther away with each large, harsh stride. Kyungsoo found himself staring back at the dreamy Yixing regretfully, who was dejectedly waving goodbye.

“WHAT THE FUCK, PARK CHANYEOL?!” Kyungsoo protested, furiously pushing against him once they were outside the club.

The taller one only reached to grip Kyungsoo’s wrist even tighter like he would if he had a tantrum-throwing toddler in tow, not at all oblivious to the amused glances and snide comments of drunken tourists and locals alike.

He flagged an incoming taxi, which mercifully stopped in front of them. Upon opening the passenger’s door, Chanyeol pushed a thoroughly miffed Kyungsoo inside without warning him and it earned Chanyeol a sharp jab on the ribs when he got in next to his best friend.

The taxi driver observed them with disdain through the rear view mirror.

Chanyeol had to yell over the hellish curses Kyungsoo was spewing at him nonstop, just to tell the driver the name of their hotel that Chanyeol insisted they needed to return to.

“Do you have a death wish?!” Kyungsoo began to attack with his small, yet solid fist, only Chanyeol managed to catch both of them when Kyungsoo retaliated with his other hand. “This is the first time you’ve ever done that to me! That was so embarrassing!”

The driver rolled his eyes, but he had to take pity on the more timid, taller guy for displaying the patience of the saint and not hitting the turbulent twink back.

“I abhor violence,” the elderly driver drawled in Chinese, which made Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stop cold in their bickering. “I don’t care if you’re fighting, as long as I don’t find blood or stain of any kind on the backseat of my cab because that would cost you 1,000 yuan.”

Well, Chanyeol understood that. He hardly had 300 yuan left in cash, as he and Kyungsoo would be flying back to Seoul tomorrow morning. He shoved Kyungsoo off him, while the smaller one crossed his arms on his chest and stared out the window on his side, fuming in silence.

Thankfully, the excruciating ride to the hotel took only 15 minutes.

Kyungsoo stomped out to the lobby, leaving Chanyeol to pay the fare. The taller one bowed to the driver upon alighting and whispered an awkward, “Xie xie ni.”

Chanyeol then ran after him, only for Kyungsoo to let the elevator doors close in on him, making him wait for the next available one.

He dragged his large feet towards their room. Six or seven minutes must have elapsed by then. Maybe Kyungsoo had calmed down even a little bit...

(A rolled pair of socks hit Chanyeol on the face the moment he opened their hotel room door)

... or not.

“You!” Kyungsoo accused, his large eyes blazing. “Don’t you think that was interfering too much?! I can’t ever remember you being so rude!”

“ _Ya_!” Chanyeol argued, his own eyes now flashing as he slammed the door close. “ _I_ was the rude one?! What do you call hitting me in front of the cab driver and not even acknowledging his presence?! We’re in another country, Kyungsoo! Thank God, he didn’t take us to the police station!”

“I AM ABSOLUTELY LIVID RIGHT NOW! AT YOU! ESPECIALLY AT YOU!” Then he flung a pillow at Chanyeol, which the latter deflected with his arms. “WHY’D YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING, YOU GIANT COCKBLOCKER?!”

“I didn’t think you’d be that reckless! You don’t know a thing about that guy! He could have a... _disease_ or something!” Chanyeol debated, charging at Kyungsoo, who was ready to fight him again. “Do you even have condoms on you?”

“Here!” Kyungsoo reached into his back pocket to produce at least 4 packets. “What do you take me for? I may be a slut, but I’m not stupid.”

Chanyeol visibly winced, as he loathed that word. He loathed it even more whenever Kyungsoo referred to himself as such.

“Does it even surprise you that I’ve slept with about 80% of horny asses in Korea? I keep getting the same rotation of guys on Grindr for months now—gay, bi, straight, polyamorous, and no, I’ve never had repeats, nor do I want to. I thought you knew that. And you preventing me from experiencing that very fine China sheep tonight, I don’t know if I can forgive you."

He glanced in irritation at the king-sized bed they’d had to share the past two nights and he so wanted to kick him out of the room, if only it wasn’t their last night in Shanghai. And besides, he was the one who dragged Chanyeol on this last-minute trip, anyway, even after knowing that the taller one didn’t have enough to splurge on something as silly as a long weekend getaway.

"Some best friend you are,” Kyungsoo scoffed, turning his back at him as he began to unbutton his shirt to change into his pajamas, which he begrudgingly pulled out from the wardrobe.

“I _am_ your best friend, Soo,” came Chanyeol’s defeated voice from behind him, could feel Chanyeol’s puppy almond-shaped eyes staring at his back as he divested of his shirt completely. “I don’t want you to get into trouble, or get hurt unnecessarily… I’m just watching out for you.”

“You’re not my bodyguard. I used to do judo, for crying out loud, and could still take on guys taller and bigger than you, or have you forgotten?" The smaller one snapped, changing into his pajamas in a hurry. “You wouldn’t spend so much time meddling into my business if you got laid on a regular basis. When was the last time you had sex?”

He looked up at Chanyeol just then, only for immediate regret to wash over him. 

A sunken, dark cloud of gloom crossed Chanyeol's expression, which Kyungsoo had only seen on his best friend's face THAT ONE TIME... 

“Yeol...” Kyungsoo promptly soothed, reaching for his arm.

“Two and a half years,” Chanyeol muttered bitterly, as a huge lump painfully formed in his throat.

“No way...” Kyungsoo whispered, suddenly deflating. He couldn’t even last two days without getting off.

Surely, Chanyeol must have... _relieved_ himself somehow. 

“Not since...?” The taller one’s former lover’s name halted on Kyungsoo’s tongue, with the uncharacteristic murderous glare that Chanyeol had directed to him just now.

Chanyeol's first ever relationship with another gay man had ended so abruptly. It flabbergasted and disgusted Kyungsoo that Chanyeol's ex could be so heartless to kick the taller one out the condominium unit they were sharing when Chanyeol just had vocal surgery a week prior. 

Kyungsoo did not hesitate to offer his spare bedroom for Chanyeol, who stayed with him for more than a month until a real estate agent friend of Kyungsoo's was able to get Chanyeol a good lease deal for an apartment in a upscale neighborhood. Still, it had felt like Kyungsoo had a perpetual visitor in his living quarters the entire time so the smaller one was afraid to leave him alone. Chanyeol, after the break-up, had grown so quiet, he wouldn't even open up to Kyungsoo, even as the latter incessantly asked what happened.

Chanyeol would only reason that he needed to save his voice, so there was no use talking about it. The most heartbreaking part was, while Chanyeol must have moved on by now, the glimmer and life in his eyes had dissipated, if not entirely lost... 

“ _Ya_...” Kyungsoo’s gaze softened, turning remorsefully. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol awkwardly shrugged. “It’s ancient history.” He opened the wardrobe this time and took out his old college shirt and a pair of shorts to get ready for bed. “You know what? I’m sorry, too. You’re right. You should have go have fun. It’s not _that_ late, maybe that Chinese guy is still in the club.”

Kyungsoo drowning in his extra large pjs and staring at him in commiseration was more than Chanyeol could stand.

“See you at the airport, I guess.” Chanyeol suddenly tossed him his 4 packets of condoms, which Kyungsoo clumsily caught in his hands. “I’ll bring your luggage, don’t worry. Just… don’t miss our flight.”

The taller one sounded too nonchalant that Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely convinced.

Chanyeol headed for the bathroom then, absentmindedly closing the door. More than the mention of his rather unpleasant past, he felt terrible about having argued with Kyungsoo. This was their first overseas trip together as high school seniors six years ago, and they had to spend their last night on this vacation fighting. Being immersed in their first jobs now—Kyungsoo as a musical theater actor, and him as a DJ for local radio—meant minimal to zero movie and teokbokki sleepovers. It was lucky they still managed to connect through the occasional chat messages and texts somehow, since Kyungsoo had shows outside of Seoul for most of the year.

Their conversations revolved around Kyungsoo’s hookups mostly—which involved a few [closeted] Korean idols!—and warning Chanyeol which people to forego swiping right to.

Little did Kyungsoo know that Chanyeol hadn’t even downloaded the app or thought to register for it. Well, he had always been a frightful late bloomer; and as Kyungsoo would joke: a prude. He had dated women exclusively before coming out as gay on his senior year in college.

Recovering from his initial shock, Kyungsoo had instantly jumped into his best friend mode and introduced Chanyeol into the gay dating scene. Not long after, Chanyeol had met his first ever boyfriend, whom he moved in with after only two months of dating…

To say that it was a fast and furious relationship would be an understatement. Just before college graduation, Chanyeol was looking for a new job and a new apartment, which Kyungsoo tirelessly helped him find and transferred all of Chanyeol's belongings to. 

And from then on, Chanyeol had been single—celibate—by choice.

He removed all of his clothes and stepped into the shower finally. Perhaps Kyungsoo had already left, which was both a relief and a stab at Chanyeol, as he bowed down under the icy spray of the water, closing his tired, tired eyes.

Yep, a cold shower was definitely what his suddenly aching cock needed as the three-dimensional image of Kyungsoo’s smooth, milky white back from minutes ago returned to mind.

What did he stand to gain by stopping Kyungsoo from leaving with that guy anyway, who could have easily been a Chinese celebrity by his looks alone? If Chanyeol had been a bit more drunk, he probably would have asked the guy out himself ( _not!_ )

If Chanyeol had been a LOT more drunk, he would have—

He jumped at the pair of slender arms snaking their way around his trim waist from behind, as soft, plump lips planted a kiss between his shoulder blades, making Chanyeol shiver in anticipation when Kyungsoo molded his body to his under the shower.

His best friend... was naked, too.

“S-Soo...?” Chanyeol inadvertently panted, his heart pounding hard on his chest. Didn’t he lock the door?

But there wasn’t any need to. Kyungsoo could just walk in when he needed to use the toilet or brush his teeth or...

He turned around, expecting to be pranked, when he was greeted by a soft, gentle grin forming on those heart-shaped lips, and Kyungsoo was pressing himself up against him.

_FUCK._

“W-W-What are you... d-doing?” Chanyeol stammered, instantly blinded by Kyungsoo’s beauty _this close_.

“I’m here to make you feel better,” Kyungsoo whispered, as he languidly, boldly, nipped at Chanyeol’s bottom lip. “We’ll both feel better.”

Chanyeol didn’t realize that he just stopped breathing.

Kyungsoo’s large, round eyes fluttered open, now tinged with worry. Every part of Chanyeol’s anatomy was as stiff as a log—especially that huge hardening cock that was distracting the hell out of Kyungsoo.

Had he gone too far?

It brought Kyungsoo back to the time when Chanyeol had accompanied him to his Judo tournament overseas in Brazil before high school graduation, and the taller one volunteered to spar with him, which wasn’t that much help because Kyungsoo would pin him down after 2 seconds everytime.

They had wrestled each other to the ground—with Chanyeol mercilessly teasing him about his new hair—that it quickly turned into a tickling match. Kyungsoo had used his much taller best friend’s extreme ticklishness to his advantage to squeeze Chanyeol’s crotch and…

“If this is making you uncomfortable, we can stop right no—” Kyungsoo’s words were smothered when Chanyeol suddenly swooped down and captured his mouth in a deep, encompassing kiss.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, as he thrust his tongue in between Chanyeol’s lips in response and curled itself with Chanyeol’s own.

_Holy shit!_

This was so much different from the last guy— _make that the last several guys_ —who had kissed him before. While Kyungsoo enjoyed every occasion that his thick, heart-shaped lips were wildly devoured, Chanyeol’s kisses were the perfect mixture of sweetness and savagery that they made his head spin.

How was his best friend such a damn good kisser?!

And why was he only discovering this now?!

Kyungsoo hadn’t been fucked for an entire week, so perhaps he was feeling a little too horny. If it were true that his best friend hadn’t had sex for over two years, maybe it was that extreme deprivation causing Chanyeol to respond to him like this.

When Kyungsoo pulled back, the sight of Chanyeol’s thoroughly flushed face—so devastatingly breathtaking in this half-light—soft lips red, puffy and parted from being suckled by him and almond-shaped eyes gazing back at him hungrily made Kyungsoo all the more dazed. Glad to be sensing no protest from him whatsoever, Kyungsoo stood in tiptoe to reach all of the smooth, exposed skin he could access while he leisurely kissed a wet trail from the taller one’s mouth, to his defined jaw and down to his neck.  
  


Chanyeol mindlessly grasped Kyungsoo’s sides for purchase before he effectually slipped on the tiled floor under him. Kyungsoo kept his hold on him tight, preempting his taller best friend’s developing state of bonelessness that he deliberately backed him to a wall and framed Chanyeol’s handsome face in his small hands.  
  


“Relax, Yeol...” Kyungsoo managed to rasp in between kisses, heated palms eventually curving over Chanyeol’s pecs in desperation. “Let me… know... if this is... okay...”  
  
  
Chanyeol seemed to have lost all sense of articulation that he could only nod, especially when Kyungsoo’s tongue instigated another intoxicating, passion-filled duel. “Mmm-hmm...”  
  
  
Kyungsoo let out a strangled moan as Chanyeol began to take charge and his ministrations grew more and more ardent. Chanyeol switched their positions and leaned Kyungsoo against the wall this time. Kyungsoo gripped Chanyeol’s bulging biceps— _He had seen Chanyeol naked several times since they were teenagers but when had his best friend become THIS ripped?!_ —nails digging on the hard flesh as he felt the taller one’s coarse, large hand between them, descending to his flat stomach and then enclosing his leaking, half-hard cock, flicking his thumb on the slit of the head, and then pumping sensuously.  
  
  
The smaller one’s hips jerked, mouth going slack as the bathroom steamed up from all the heat the shower steam wasn’t all that responsible for. Chanyeol seized the opportunity to suck on Kyungsoo’s tongue, as he held both of their cocks at the same time, the now lukewarm water providing enough slickness to make each upward stroke pleasurable and downright dizzying.  
  
  
Kyungsoo could no longer form a coherent thought as he moaned and groaned against Chanyeol. He gasped helplessly, arms hooking around Chanyeol’s neck as the taller one licked beads of water from his shoulder. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”  
  
  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes clenched shut, could feel his impending orgasm about to drown him. He had dreamed about this for _so long_. The gorgeous image of Kyungsoo absolutely ravished and that beautiful mouth emitting such shameless, sinful sounds brought Chanyeol even closer to his tipping point. “Soo... Soo...”  
  
  
  
He growled as his strokes grew rougher, quicker and sloppier, with Kyungsoo going a little feral on biting his lower lip when Chanyeol thought of coming up for air even for one second. He didn’t mind the mild taste of rust when his lower lip bled, as generous spurts of white, sticky cum erupted from them at the same time, rendering them trembling violently against each other.  
  
  
  
The powerful spray of the running water drowned out their erratic breathing. Thank God for the strength of Chanyeol’s long and toned legs to hold them both up, because heaven knew Kyungsoo could barely keep himself upright. Chanyeol’s face was buried on his neck though, still oxygen-deprived from the exertion. Kyungsoo somehow recovered first, tenderly running his fingers through that dark, moppy hair that was disheveled by him. “That was... amazing.” He brushed his heart-shaped lips on his best friend’s hairline.

Chanyeol had to chuckle at the audacity—and shock—of what just transpired between them. _Did Kyungsoo just come on to me and…? Did I just... jack us off together…?_ He thought in a haze, watching their combined cum sliding off both their stomachs and down their legs as the water from the shower overhead washed the stickiness away. “I didn’t get a proper shower, thanks to you.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo kept caressing the pliable dark strands, whispering: “You want me to shampoo your hair?”  
  
  
Chanyeol weakly looked up, gazed up at him with shining eyes, and nodded slowly. Kyungsoo was being extra affectionate, something that Chanyeol did get his fair share of, whenever Kyungsoo comforted him when he was sick or wasn’t feeling all that well.

Somehow, _this_ didn’t feel weird... or awkward... or even mortifying.

It felt...

Right.

The smaller one made him settle on the shower seat, because Chanyeol was too tall, and Kyungsoo certainly had no plans on wasting whatever was left of his energy just to reach his head.  
  


  
The taller one closed his eyes in repletion, resting his forehead on Kyungsoo’s stomach while the smaller one gently massaged the shampoo into his scalp, lathering it well and thoroughly. Moments later, Kyungsoo carefully placed Chanyeol’s head under the spray to wash the foams away and the taller one was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
  
“Your turn?” Chanyeol offered as Kyungsoo knelt down in front of him, with Chanyeol’s long and thick fingers running through Kyungsoo’s lush, short black hair.  
  
  


“Later,” Kyungsoo murmured, making Chanyeol laugh… and then making Chanyeol sit up straight as he shuffled closer in between his best friend’s long, long, long legs.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol’s breath hitched as his flaccid dick was suddenly palmed by Kyungsoo, who simultaneously caught his mouth in an amorous kiss, their tongues tangling messily, revitalizing his every cell and nerve ending. Kyungsoo’s plump lips moved over to Chanyeol’s chin, then kissing upward until he reached his best friend’s ear (which distinct Yoda-likeness had always been so endearing to him). He worried the lobe between his teeth excruciatingly, causing the taller one to whimper, as Kyungsoo began to pump his long cock at the same time.  
  
  
  
His lips lowered to Chanyeol’s throat, licking at his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as the taller one swallowed, especially when Kyungsoo’s talented mouth wandered to the side of his neck and sucked hard, making sure to mark him. He licked over it soothingly, suddenly remembering that they had a flight tomorrow morning and Chanyeol would be going straight to work at the radio station.  
  
  
  
“I’ll wear a turtleneck,” Chanyeol groaned, holding Kyungsoo by the nape firmly, as if encourage the smaller one to continue whatever he was doing.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo chuckled into his skin as his plush lips now traveled over to his collarbone. “If you say so, Yeol…” he husked and then distinctively left a reddened bruise in the shape of his mouth.  
  
  
  
That action alone caused Chanyeol’s eyes to roll at the back of his head, coupled with the steady, heady rhythm of Kyungsoo’s hand jerking him off.  
  
  
  
But the smaller one did not stop there as he kissed his way down to his nipples, where Kyungsoo flattened his tongue and then repeatedly suckled. Chanyeol exhaled sharply and squeezed Kyungsoo even closer to him. Kyungsoo’s hand relaxed on his dick for a bit—not wanting Chanyeol to ejaculate that way—as he centered his focus on Chanyeol’s nipples instead. He flicked his best friend’s right nipple, twisting and caressing it with his fingers, as he continued sampling the left with his mouth, nipping and tugging, kissing and laving…  
  
  
  
“Please… Soo…” Chanyeol whined, couldn’t take it anymore. Kyungsoo only shushed him softly as he moved lower still, pressing kisses onto Chanyeol’s tight six-pack, until he came upon the taller one’s erection. Kyungsoo intently stared at him just before he wrapped those heart-shaped lips around the head of that long, thick dick.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol gasped at the sensation of Kyungsoo’s hot mouth engulfing him. “God, K-Kyung-Soo!” He moaned scandalously as his attention was infinitely entranced at the sight of Kyungsoo’s gorgeous lips drawing in the length of him, swallowing even down to the base. Chanyeol’s hips bucked against Kyungsoo’s mouth, as the smaller one’s fingers circled the shaft to hold him steady, pumping at rapid speed, with Kyungsoo slurping and tonguing his cock as if it were the tastiest lollipop.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol gripped Kyungsoo’s head desperately, only for a second longer. “I-I-Inside you… I want… to be… inside you…”  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo quickly rose to his knees once more to meet Chanyeol’s lips in a frantic, uncoordinated kiss that the taller one immediately melted into.  
  
  
  
“Let’s go to bed,” Chanyeol asserted, about to lift him when he felt Kyungsoo tugging him to his feet, and pulling him close as the smaller one faced the wall.  
  
  
  
“F-Fuck!” Chanyeol grunted sharply as Kyungsoo wriggled that pert, round ass into his erection, none too subtly.  
  
  
  
“Open me up,” Kyungsoo mewled, spreading his legs.  
  
  
  
There wasn’t any lube in the bathroom...  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo was getting impatient that he took one of Chanyeol’s hands and shoved a couple of his best friend’s thicker, longer fingers into his mouth, making them slippery with his own saliva.  
  
  
  
This would have to do, even if the bedroom was literally five steps away.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol suppressed a groan at the carnal sucking motion of Kyungsoo’s mouth on his fingers that he had to forcibly pull them out for him to slip his middle finger into the smaller one’s hole.  
  
  
  
He pushed away his bangs from his eyes, hair and entire body thoroughly drenched for nearly an hour now, as he concentrated on penetrating Kyungsoo’s ass slowly but surely, so as not to hurt his tiny best friend.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo let out a choked cry as the pad of Chanyeol’s finger went past the rim. It slid in easily, until his hole greedily swallowed Chanyeol’s digit, long enough to hit his prostate. His head fell back on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder, and the taller one’s lips brushed on his temple.  
  
  
  
“More, Chanyeol-rah… more… please…” He begged, eyes sealed, with tears rolling down his cheeks mixed with the rainfall the shower was causing.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol gently drilled his middle finger a few more times before adding his index finger, resulting to Kyungsoo jerking and groaning avidly.  
  
  
  
“F-Feels really good…” Kyungsoo wept, bracing Chanyeol’s left arm as the taller one fucked him steadily with those solid fingers, getting wilder and wilder, as a third finger was jammed in, scissoring them inside him. Kyungsoo gave broken, protracted cries, which were sweet, sweet music to Chanyeol’s ears, as he hit that tight bundle of nerves over and over again.

  
Chanyeol couldn’t bear it anymore. He had to chase his own release. A surprised yelp escaped Kyungsoo at the loss of Chanyeol’s fingers as a sudden draft made him shiver.

It turned out that Chanyeol—with full, attentive erection in display—had stepped out of the shower to grab one of the condoms that Kyungsoo had brought into the bathroom with him.

Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry as Chanyeol roughly ripped the seal with his teeth and quickly slipped on the rubber to sheath his monstrous, rigid rod with.

“I’m sorry, I can’t wait,” Chanyeol rasped gruffly, hoisting Kyungsoo up to his waist that the smaller one had to fasten his legs around Chanyeol’s hips to secure himself.  
  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, restraining himself from crying out as Chanyeol’s length painstakingly pierced into him, slick trickling down his ass to Chanyeol’s legs.  
  
  
Chanyeol met Kyungsoo’s lips in a chaste kiss, staying still for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of Kyungsoo’s inner walls contracting around him, gripping him into place, not wanting to let him go.  
  
  
  
He was home.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo was home, to him.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol gazed up at his heartwrenchingly handsome best friend in the whole wide world, whose tears were now visible amidst the spray of the rainfall shower streaming from above.  
  
  
  
“Yeol, please...” Kyungsoo whispered desperately, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his nose with his.  
  
  
  
It was all the signal he needed as Chanyeol began to pound into his best friend with unrelenting passion, wet skin slapping against wet skin as Kyungsoo was hiked up further onto the wall.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s muscles clenched and quivered around his girth. Chanyeol could feel the imminent tightening at the pit of his stomach, with Kyungsoo’s wails getting louder and over the top at each thrust. The smaller one gave out a long drawn-out moan as he came first, pulling Chanyeol in for a frenzied kiss as he shuddered in his release.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol climaxed soon after, pistoning into Kyungsoo a few more times, spilling his seed into the tight, tight condom, before he limply hovered over him, and Kyungsoo’s jelly legs slid down from his hips almost immediately.  
  


They held each other for quite a while, consoled by the rainfall shower, soaked to the bone.

For some reason, the memory of the last time they went overseas came to Chanyeol’s mind. They were 18, high school seniors and he wanted to be there to see his very best friend represent South Korea in a prestigious international Judo competition. On the day of their sparring session, the smaller one walked in with a new cool hairstyle that Chanyeol couldn’t help teasing: “Oooh… who are we impressing today, Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_? Is that your good luck hairstyle? You don’t have to style it, you know, if it will get mussed up during the competition, anyway.”

_Before Chanyeol could tell Kyungsoo that the “comma hair” did look incredibly cute on him and that he should keep it, Kyungsoo already felt so self-conscious that he lunged at Chanyeol—applying his killer Judo skills on him—despite the latter having much longer limbs and was several centimeters taller._

_And even as Chanyeol roughly retaliated, the cunning Kyungsoo started tickling him, which debilitated Chanyeol big time and rendered him under the smaller one’s complete mercy._

_And then he felt it, Kyungsoo squeezing his somehow half-hard cock not-so-subtly._

_Chanyeol, guffawing, kicked him away. “Ya! SOO! Are you a fag?”_

_Kyungsoo went still suddenly. “What if… I am?”_

_Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide. This was the first time he was hearing this and Kyungsoo didn't sound as if he was joking… “W-What?”_

“ _I’m… gay.” Kyungsoo sighed, crimson creeping up his smooth, squishy cheeks as he clumsily brush_ _ed_ _away that cute curl of hair across his lovely forehead. Chanyeol realized that moment that Kyungsoo was actually growing prettier and prettier everyday... “I like… guys.”_

“ _Oh,” was all Chanyeol could say._

“ _Will this change everything between us?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, turning away as if to distance himself from him._

“ _No,” Chanyeol replied immediately, sitting up and making Kyungsoo face him once more. “Of course not. You know I love you, Soo.”_

_Kyungsoo’s head shot up as those big brown eyes blinked at him rapidly._

“ _We’ve been best friends since we were 14, and I’ll love you no matter what,” Chanyeol continued, crossing his heart. “Nothing is going to change.”_

“ _Nothing?” The smaller one echoed almost inaudibly._

“ _Nothing,” Chanyeol assured in all sincerity, hugging Kyungsoo close._

He returned to the present moment when Kyungsoo pressed a dreamy kiss on his left cheek. “You okay?”

Chanyeol nodded, giving him a gentle grin. They soaped each other down and a few minutes more, Chanyeol was buffing Kyungsoo gently with a huge towel with his best friend was doing the same to him. They stepped out of the shower finally, fingers pruned out and dry, but Chanyeol felt so happy and giddy nonetheless.  
  
  
Kyungsoo unceremoniously plopped down the bed, naked and hair slightly wet and all. Chanyeol only shook his head and set the alarm for six in the morning, hoping that they could still grab some breakfast from the hotel before their 9 a.m. flight. By the time Chanyeol got under the covers, Kyungsoo was already fast asleep.

Usually they had some space between them when they were sharing a bed—some kind of best friend code, even if hugging each other was already natural to them. Chanyeol wondered if it was all right to cuddle... especially after...

They had already done _it_.

Chanyeol turned off the bedside lamp as he inched his own nakedness next to Kyungsoo, spooning him.

His best friend’s round, plump ass instinctively curved over Chanyeol’s oversensitive crotch.

Chanyeol hoped his best friend couldn't feel his thundering heartbeat as he put an arm around Kyungsoo’s tiny waist, pulling him even closer and burying his face on the smaller one’s neck to breathe him in.

Kyungsoo smelled like fresh soap and baby powder and sunflowers and all that was good and pure on this Earth.

_I’m in love with you_ was the last thought in Chanyeol’s mind before he helplessly drifted into a content, blissful sleep.

Only a blink of an eye must have elapsed when he received a hard slap across his face.

“CHANYEOL-RAH!” Kyungsoo screamed, about to hit his startled best friend yet again.

“W-WHAT?!” Chanyeol, still heavily disoriented, braced himself with his arms for protection.

“IT’S 7:30! GET UP, YOU IDIOT!” Kyungsoo jumped off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom.

“FUCK!” Chanyeol cursed as he confirmed it on the wall clock above the LCD TV that he immediately grabbed the pants he had worn last night. He caught his reflection in the mirror and was shocked to see several angry, bright red marks were all over his chest, arms and neck caused by Kyungsoo’s nails and mouth, which he wished he had time to stop and admire… like battle scars of a hard-won war... Thankfully, he did have one clean turtleneck, which he pulled from his carry-on luggage, and slipped it on in a hurry.

Kyungsoo emerged from the bathroom after about a minute, face wet as if he had splashed water from the sink and was wearing Chanyeol’s old college shirt over his own skinny jeans. He threw Chanyeol’s boxers and shorts to him that were left in the bathroom, while he dumped his clothes from last night in his own luggage and zipped it in. “Come on, let’s check out.”

No one said a word on the taxi to the airport. Chanyeol could feel his left cheek still stinging from getting slapped awake by Kyungsoo, which he initially thought he was inflicting on him because of what happened merely hours ago...

Shouldn’t they be… talking about it?

It didn’t seem to be at the forefront of Kyungsoo’s mind because the smaller one started running and demanding that he hurried up by the time the taxi reached the airport. They made it just in time, because Chanyeol had the discipline to check them in their flight online before they headed for the club last night. They both were a little out of breath by the time they boarded their plane as Kyungsoo slid by the window with Chanyeol right beside him on the aisle seat.

That was when Kyungsoo noticed what he was wearing. “Oh, sorry I took your shirt. I couldn’t very well wear my pajama top to the airport now, could I?”

Chanyeol only shrugged, not realizing the soft smile cracking his lips. His old college shirt—with MUSIC IS MY LIFE across the chest—was at least two sizes larger for Kyungsoo but the smaller one could wear anything and still make it look sexy somehow. “You always borrowed that shirt when you used to sleep over my place so it’s fine.”

“You’re right. So can I keep it then?” Kyungsoo smiled back as Chanyeol amiably nodded. “It’s too small now for you, anyway.”

Chanyeol’s smile grew broader. Was that a low-key compliment from Kyungsoo about his buffer physique? He had only started working out religiously that year, after noticing that he was developing unsightly love handles from his sedentary job in the radio station as a DJ and part-time music producer. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to reap the results for health and aesthetic reasons. And if Kyungsoo would begin to see him in a new light, apart from the goofy music nerd best friend that he had always been, then sweating it out in the gym for hours was so worth it.

Perhaps Chanyeol had been staring at Kyungsoo for a little too long that the smaller one grew somewhat serious. “ _Ya_...”

“Hmm...?”

“About last night...”

Chanyeol swallowed. Okay, so they were having _the talk_ after all.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized, as he reached to squeeze Chanyeol’s hand.

_Wait... what?_

“I crossed the line. It wasn’t my place to... do that...” Kyungsoo went on delicately, even blushing a little. “I was too lazy to go out again, and heavens knows you already killed the mood, but mostly it didn’t feel right to leave you when I just opened up a sensitive subject and—”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol replied hastily, clearing his throat. The moment Kyungsoo apologized made the message _crystal clear_. “I mean, we were both kind of... needy, I think.”

“Yeah. We helped each other out,” Kyungsoo agreed, immense relief reflecting on his facial expression that Chanyeol wondered if his best friend could read into his. The smaller one twisted the cap of the complimentary water bottle from the plane and took a sip.

But all Chanyeol could think about was those beautiful red lips sucking around his girth and...

“We’re both adults, and it was just a one-time thing, right, Yeol?”

“S-Sure. You did say you never do repeats,” Chanyeol joked impulsively, but cringed on the inside at the bad taste it left in his mouth.

Kyungsoo spurted water out from his nose and mouth, exploding with laughter. He had to signal an apology to the passengers turning their heads to their direction as he tried to compose himself at what Chanyeol just said.

The taller one only warily handed him a tissue so Kyungsoo could wipe the water and drool all over his face.

“That’s what I like about you, Yeol,” Kyungsoo murmured, grinning sweetly as he reached to ruffle his best friend's dark, wavy hair. “You actually listen to me.”

*************

**Barcelona in August**

He didn’t know how he ended up agreeing for Kyungsoo to come with him to a work trip two months later. Kyungsoo had just returned from a tour of his new musical in Jeju the same weekend that Chanyeol was about fly to Spain for the Sónar Music Festival to interview world-renowned DJ Kris Wu, who would be grazing South Korea for an exclusive showcase sometime next year.

“This is your big break, Yeol, quite a great feat for you at work. Of course I want to support you,” Kyungsoo had enthused, packing some clothes for a few days. “It’s summer now in Spain, right?”

Chanyeol had only rolled his eyes. He knew that Kyungsoo only wanted to go so he could sample the _local flavors_.

Thankfully, Chanyeol’s one-hour interview, in collaboration with Barcelona's City FM 612, went without a hitch. He was relieved that his English was optimum enough to carry an easy and lively conversation with the Canadian-born DJ.

“Hey, I had a great time, man,” Kris told him amicably, reaching to shake Chanyeol’s hand.

“Likewise, Kris,” Chanyeol replied, although not too comfortable regarding the DJ so casually already.

The other staff on the radio station were saying goodbye and telling them they had done a great job.

“I have to run to another interview, though,” Kris said, although his eyes were already on Kyungsoo, who was watching them behind the glass window and was supposedly waiting for Chanyeol to finish so they could explore the city.

But then, Kyungsoo appeared to be checking out Kris as well.

“Do you know that cutie outside?” Kris pointed at Kyungsoo, who was already smiling at the DJ meaningfully, which somehow did not sit well with Chanyeol. “Is he your boyf—”

“Best friend,” Chanyeol corrected curtly. “ _Only_ best friend.”

“Oh, good.” Kris laughed nervously, patting Chanyeol on the shoulder. “I didn’t want to overstep on anything since...” Then he looked at Kyungsoo again, who was signaling at Kris if he wanted to get together.

Kris was already nodding and telling Chanyeol to ask Kyungsoo to meet with him later. “My manager will give you my card,” the tall DJ—he was even taller than Chanyeol, for fuck’s sake—instructed Chanyeol in haste and pointed at Chanyeol, as if to let Kyungsoo know that Chanyeol had all the details. Then he made a hand sign for Kyungsoo to call him.

Chanyeol scowled after the DJ’s manager handed Chanyeol a business card when both he and the DJ turned to leave. He scowled even deeper when Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped grin couldn’t grow any wider.

The scowl hadn’t left his face as they walked along the cobblestone path of the Barri Gótic, but of course, Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice—Chanyeol’s sour expression and the historic monuments abound—because the smaller one was too busy texting Kris fucking Wu.

“Kris says he’s getting us VIP tickets to his show at Sónar tonight,” Kyungsoo told him giddily, oblivious to Chanyeol’s grave disinterest.

“You go,” Chanyeol retorted, kicking a pebble off the street. “His show is at midnight local time and I have to do my transcriptions for the interview.”

“What?” Kyungsoo smirked. “Are you sure you’re not 54 years old, Yeol? We’re in Barcelona, for heaven's sake. I’m sure your transcriptions can wait.”

“No, they can’t. It’ll be 7 a.m. by then in Seoul and I’ll still go over the recording with my producers in Seoul and everything has to be ready before broadcast at noon...” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off when Kyungsoo suddenly entered a churros and gelato shop, possibly to tune him out.

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo called from inside. “I’ll treat you a snack.”

By night time, Kyungsoo did end up going alone while Chanyeol sulked at his computer.

Just the thought of the tall, dark and handsome Kris Wu's hands all over Kyungsoo was enough to make his blood boil.

Chanyeol decisively pushed the image out of his mind and concentrated on completing his work. His work ethics was something he took great pride in, and he wasn’t about to let his personal emotions get in the way when his mentors placed their trust in him to handle this eminent international project.

Some five hours passed and he had finished going over the final version of the recording with his producers when his hotel room door opened and in staggered a somewhat tipsy Kyungsoo, who smiled at him, his gaze slightly unfocused.

Chanyeol rushed over to him, worried, as he put one of Kyungsoo’s arm around his waist and he guided the smaller one to bed.

“ _Ya_...” Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo’s forehead to check if he was warm. “You’re drunk.”

“Not _that_ drunk, Yeol,” Kyungsoo murmured, laughing in spite of himself. “I got back to the hotel, didn’t I?”

“You should have called me to pick you up,” Chanyeol gently scolded, helping Kyungsoo take off his shoes.

“I did,” Kyungsoo whispered, suddenly turning somber.

Chanyeol gazed back at him incredulously as he got up and went to fetch his phone.

And there it was on his screen: 12 missed call notifications from Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hadn’t heard it ringing because he had his head phones on the whole time while working. “Oh my God...” he muttered in chagrin. “I’m sorry, Soo.”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo sniffed, crawling to the king-sized bed now. “That fucking douchebag ghosted me.”

Chanyeol then went to get Kyungsoo some water and made the smaller one drink. “I’m sorry, Soo,” he apologized again, because he didn’t know what else to say.

Maybe he was sorry he didn’t go with Kyungsoo to the music festival, or for being mad at him for accepting Kris Wu’s invitation...

Moreover, he was sorry because the last thing he wanted was to see Kyungsoo this despondent.

“Am I losing my touch, Yeol? I couldn’t even get any of those Latino fags to notice me, one whole night in Barcelona wasted! Maybe it’s because I’m too fucking short and they’re all towering over me. Someone even mistook me for a kid!” Kyungsoo's thick eyebrows furrowed as one as his signature death glare followed. “I’ve been having bad luck with hook-ups left and right for weeks now. Am I not attractive?”

“What are you talking about? T-That’s nonsense. You’re...” Chanyeol’s mouth went dry as those big—so big—beautiful, beseeching brown eyes softened, blinking at him in bewilderment. “You are so attractive.”

Kyungsoo wheezed, blowing his alcohol-tinged breath all over Chanyeol’s face. That was all he needed to hear. He suddenly grabbed Chanyeol by the nape and crashed their mouths together.

Chanyeol relied on his final sliver of logic to put a stop to this. “S-Soo...”

Kyungsoo had to relent as he felt his best friend’s strong arms gently pushing him away.

“This... isn’t a good idea...” Chanyeol told him reluctantly, his lips already tingling from Kyungsoo’s intense, messy kisses merely seconds ago.

Kyungsoo felt as though a tub of ice-cold water was dumped over his head at Chanyeol’s level-headedness. His ever-reliable best friend would always save the day. As Kyungsoo stared into Chanyeol’s almond-shaped eyes flooding with concern and something else that Kyungsoo didn’t have the cognition to discern at the moment, all he could see were the words NO REPEATS flashing over and over in them.

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo whispered, finally leaning back from him. “Of course you’re right.”

He lay down on the bed then, turning to his side, with his back on Chanyeol so as not to bother him anymore. Kyungsoo could just blame the alcohol in the morning and he would be forgiven for his compulsive behavior.

“I’m so fucking horny,” he whined to himself, causing Chanyeol to gasp sharply as Kyungsoo slid his hand in his own pants to touch himself.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo was doing this to deliberately provoke him or his best friend was too inebriated to get up from bed and jerk off in the bathroom.

When Kyungsoo’s hips started to move, Chanyeol’s willpower just... snapped.

The next thing Kyungsoo knew, he was being whipped onto his back with his hands now pinned on each side of his head. “Yeol?”

Chanyeol angled his face and seized Kyungsoo’s full, thick upper lip into his mouth, languidly sliding his tongue along the seam of the smaller one’s lips. Sensing Chanyeol loosening his grip on his hands, Kyungsoo was then free and eager to stroke and grope all over his muscled back, his wide shoulders, down his bulging arms, all the while thinking Chanyeol had grown even more massive—and so much hotter—since the last time they had slept together.  
  
  
Their dicks pressed hard against each other’s—with Chanyeol’s being extremely hard in a matter of minutes—and Kyungsoo gasped with a giggle. “You like me, don’t you?”  
  
  
“And yet you’re the one who keeps kissing me...” Chanyeol dared to tease, glancing at Kyungsoo impishly. 

If this were a drunken flirtation that Kyungsoo would have no recollection of in the morning, then Chanyeol would still take it.

Yes, he would, no question.

  
  
“Well...” Kyungsoo’s eyes fell on the taller one’s plump, perfectly delectable pout. “You’re very kissable, Park Chanyeol.”  
  
  
Chanyeol’s cock twitched at the raspy sound of his full name from Kyungsoo’s enticing, heart-shaped lips, which closed in to give him a chaste kiss, which Chanyeol initiated to deepen this time, making the smaller one writhe underneath of him.  
  
  
Kyungsoo suddenly pulled back, giving him a small grin, as he reached for the hem to remove his shirt and his jeans quickly followed. Chanyeol stroked along his sides appreciatively as more and more of the smaller one’s skin was revealed to him. While Kyungsoo wasn’t toned or muscular by any means, he was lean and solid, with just enough meat for him to squeeze and hold on to.  
  
  
Needless to say, his best friend was stunning to look at.  
  
  
Very much his ideal type.   
  
  
Chanyeol helplessly nuzzled the smaller one’s collarbone, inhaling the remnants of the heady cologne Kyungsoo had worn that morning. He found that it must be his favorite scent now... that perfume on Kyungsoo’s skin.   
  
  
“I’ve only been fucked by a DJ once before,” Kyungsoo groaned out, weaving his fingers into the taller one’s lush, black hair.   
  


Chanyeol went rigid and halted his ministrations altogether. What the hell...? “Would you rather Kris Wu was here?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo stared up at him, with those big, mesmerizing eyes. “I’m talking about you, Park Chanyeol.”  
  
  
Chanyeol shivered, reacting so strongly everytime Kyungsoo called him like that, and in that hushed tone filled with wonder... like Chanyeol was someone he had just met. The smaller one tenderly placed a hand behind his nape and pulled him downwards, as their lips met once again, with Kyungsoo’s parting to allow him entry, and their tongues entwined and tangled as they continued to make out with urgency.  
  
  
“We don’t have lube, though...” Chanyeol reminded regretfully, sampling the smaller one’s throat and leisurely trailing downwards. 

Kyungsoo distractedly reached to open the bedside drawer, producing a tub of aloe vera gel he had brought over supposedly for skin care and, of course, packets of condoms.

“Smart,” Chanyeol lazily drawled, causing Kyungsoo to moan as the taller one’s mouth closed over his nipple and suckled.  
  


“Are you sure about this, Soo?” Chanyeol whispered softly on the smaller one’s heated skin, his conscience still blaring warning bells at the back of his head. “We don’t have to…”

“Stop talking,” Kyungsoo breathed, taking Chanyeol’s big hand suddenly and guiding it inside his boxers.   
  


  
Chanyeol groaned as he gently palmed the thick, hardened cock that was leaking with so much pre-cum...  
  


  
He stopped his train of thought as he decided to quickly dip his own fingers into his mouth instead, already coated with the smaller one’s essence—and fuck, Kyungsoo tasted _so good_. 

  
  
Kyungsoo took hold of Chanyeol’s wrist and slipped those long, wet fingers from the taller one’s mouth into his own.

  
  
Chanyeol’s brain ceased thinking altogether as Kyungsoo moved his fingers in and out of those sensuous, heart-shaped lips and sucking on them...

  
  
The taller one didn’t even last one more second and replaced his fingers with his mouth instead, darting his tongue inside to entice the smaller one’s into a dance, and reaching underneath to knead Kyungsoo’s pert, round ass roughly.  
  
  
  
He wasn’t sure when Chanyeol had the time to use the aloe vera gel but a thick, extremely slippery digit slipped into Kyungsoo’s puckered opening, causing the smaller one to break off the kiss and catch his breath.  
  
  
  
“Please,” Kyungsoo gasped, bracing the taller one’s biceps desperately. “Chanyeol…”  
  
  
  
There it was again, his name breathed by Kyungsoo—not Kris Wu, or any other random dude—but _CHANYEOL_ …

Chanyeol inserted his aloe-vera lubed middle finger, gently at first. Kyungsoo held his breath even longer as he felt its slick length entering him. 

  
  
  
It had been two fucking months, goddamnit. Chanyeol had been his last true lay, at least one that fully satiated him and thought about often afterwards. Other guys’ attempts somehow paled in comparison that Kyungsoo had never completely orgasmed or…  
  


Kyungsoo gasped as Chanyeol slid his boxers off his shorter legs in order to make him more comfortable.   
  
  
  
Absolutely nothing Kyungsoo was hidden from him now.   
  
  
  
Chanyeol gazed at him in awe, able to appreciate him all the more than from the frenzied fucking they had done that time in Shanghai. Kyungsoo was blushed and rosy all over, with closed eyes, parted plump lips, petite and pliant body yielding to him. Chanyeol steadily pumped with his hand, with two fingers now, going in and out, gradually increasing his tempo.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo reached for him, couldn’t help the wrecked cries escaping his mouth. Chanyeol kissed his neck, whispering encouragingly to let it go, as a third finger was added, stretching him wide...   
  
  
  
And then… Kyungsoo saw stars exploding behind his closed eyes, shuddering in his release.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the smaller one languidly blinked to look at him, as he felt Chanyeol’s bulge on his thigh. That was when he realized that the taller one was still in his shorts.   
  
  
  
“ _Ya_ … no fair!” Kyungsoo whined, as Chanyeol chuckled and allowed the smaller one to manhandle him, pushing him on his back this time, and Kyungsoo went on to straddle him.   
  
  
  
“Why, hello there again,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice went an octave lower, finally emancipating the taller one’s reddened, rigid and extra-large cock from his shorts, pumping the shaft appreciatively a couple of times.  
  
  
  
_Holy shit_... was it always _this_ huge?   
  


  
Kyungsoo didn’t know if he managed to fit it in his mouth before.  
  
  
  
More so, how did _that_ even fit inside him?

No wonder his asshole hurt like _hell_ for at least three days afterwards…

  
  
“Eyes are up here,” Chanyeol panted, massaging Kyungsoo’s thighs. The smaller one laughed apologetically, hand relaxing on Chanyeol’s dick for a bit as he leaned over for a kiss. They kissed messily and sloppily, until Kyungsoo took his turn to taste Chanyeol’s hard chest, biting down on a rosy nipple that caused Chanyeol’s breath to hitch.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo playfully used his tongue, mouth and hands on Chanyeol, relishing in the sounds that the taller one made. Just as he was kissing his way down to those beautifully sculpted abs, Chanyeol desperately stopped him, sitting up and smashing their lips together instead.   
  
  
  
“Inside you,” came Chanyeol’s low growl, before nipping harshly at Kyungsoo’s lower lip, but not enough to draw blood. “I need to fuck you now.”  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo shakily reached for one of the condoms from the bedside table, and tore the packaging gracelessly with his teeth. Chanyeol’s cock looked furious and dangerously close to exploding, and Kyungsoo had hardly done anything to it.

The taller one groaned when Kyungsoo used both of his hands to sheathe his stiff, aching rod finally.

Afterwards, Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by the nape and kissed him deeply again, although it was more lingering, as if to make Kyungsoo focus when it was time to lower himself on Chanyeol’s erection, fraction by fraction…

  
  
  
He tore off his mouth from Chanyeol’s suddenly, feeling as though he was being split into half as his hole engulfed the first couple of inches. 

  
  
  
“Are you… okay? D-Do you want me to stop?” Chanyeol rasped, his forehead falling forward on Kyungsoo’s neck, out of breath himself. Fuck, Kyungsoo was so tight tonight… perhaps he should have opened him up more. He was already reaching for the aloe vera tub, clumsily twisting the lid open using his free hand but it fell on the carpet, spilling the contents as Kyungsoo harshly braced his shoulders.

  
“Don’t…. Don’t you dare, Park Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo protested, his eyes screwed shut, tears were spilling out of them.  
  
  


  
The stretch was unbelievable, or perhaps he was missing how good it had felt the first time he was filled like this by Chanyeol. The drag of his best friend’s lengthy cock was enough to orbit him to heaven... and even higher...  
  


  
  
“Fuck me, Chanyeol. Please, just fuck me,” Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo mindlessly beg, which wrenched his heart because he wanted the very same thing, if not more.   
  
  
  
Grunting, he painstakingly eased into the smaller one’s dripping hole, finally bottoming out.  
  
  
  
Unified moans resonated in the room, as they held each other like that, hoping that it would help Kyungsoo adjust to his size.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol nuzzled Kyungsoo’s neck, licked the beads of sweat running down the smooth column of his throat and Adam’s apple and massaged that fleshy, sexy ass. “Okay, okay, Soo, try to relax,” he soothed, withdrawing gently and then sliding back in, attempting to build a slow and steady rhythm that had Kyungsoo whimpering and moaning.  
  


  
Chanyeol encircled his other hand around Kyungsoo’s erection, pumping slowly, and the smaller one inadvertently undulated towards his hand.   
  
  
  
“That’s it, Soo,” Kyungsoo vaguely heard Chanyeol whispering in his ear after some moments, as the taller one cupped his bottom firmly and lifted him. “Move with me.”

  
  
With even greater care, Chanyeol entered him again. Kyungsoo cried out as Chanyeol pushed all the way in. Chanyeol nearly fainted at the pleasure of being in Kyungsoo’s heat that he buried his face on Kyungsoo’s neck once more, the fast pounding of the smaller one’s heart matching his own.  
  
  
  
And then, the actual fucking began.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol gripped Kyungsoo’s hips as the smaller one bounced relentlessly on top of him, skin noisily slapping against skin. Kyungsoo’s inner walls deliciously contracted around his cock, threatening to milk him earlier than he was supposed to. The smaller one’s mewlings gave much indication that he was reaching that pinnacle again and Chanyeol was fast following.   
  
  
  
They raced towards completion, with Chanyeol thrusting violently into him now, and Kyungsoo held on to him for dear life, debauched and wrecked and completely fucked out.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol gave a long, drawn out groan, and finally, he fell back on the bed, taking Kyungsoo with him. Kyungsoo held him tightly, for Chanyeol was trembling. The taller one was still throbbing inside him, softening ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol came around from the haze minutes later, at the sensation of Kyungsoo carefully wiping him clean, and himself too. Once he was done, he crawled back on top of Chanyeol, feeling the need to cuddle.   
  
  
  
Chanyeol readily opened up his arms, with Kyungsoo fitting just right into them, sleepily thinking that Kyungsoo initiating the cuddling was progress in its finest.  
  
  
  
“That was incredible,” Kyungsoo whispered, giving him an affectionate kiss on the lips.   
  
  
  
“And you’re beautiful,” Chanyeol blurted out suddenly, as those big eyes blinked rapidly at him.  
  
  
  
As though to assure him of his sincerity, Chanyeol brought a hand to cup Kyungsoo’s jaw, thumb caressing his soft, flushed cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Kyungsoo. Don’t ever forget that.”

  
  
Kyungsoo’s mouth parted to speak, but words failed him. It was probably the aftermath of such mindblowing, highly gratifying sex that made Chanyeol utter such a compliment, but he wasn’t complaining. Chanyeol always did know what to say to make everything all right again. If he felt the least bit ugly tonight just because no filthy stranger wanted to hook up with him, here was his gorgeous best friend to the rescue.

In this moment, in this rare window of time, Kyungsoo would claim it. He would bask in Chanyeol’s entranced gaze, and enclose himself in the warmth of his larger body underneath his.   
  


  
“Sleep,” was all Kyungsoo could say, stroking Chanyeol’s dark hair and realizing how easily the taller one would follow him, as Chanyeol’s eyes drifted close. Kyungsoo realized then that this was the first time he had broken his own rule, and wasn’t feeling regretful about it... yet.

He would worry about that later. For now, he leaned to rest his head on Chanyeol’s chest, gradually lulled by the calming sound of Chanyeol’s steady heartbeat.  
  
  
  


************

**Tokyo in November**

Chanyeol nervously knocked on the actors' dressing room, hoping he would be able to find Kyungsoo amidst the chaotic environment during rehearsals. He was allowed backstage by Luhan, one of Kyungsoo’s co-stars and closest friends in the musical.

Chanyeol and Luhan were now somewhat familiar with each other, since the latter happened to be around everytime Kyungsoo would initiate a video call with Chanyeol. It turned out that Luhan was Kyungsoo’s roommate during their two-month theater stint in Tokyo.

Luhan’s eyes wandered teasingly over the massive bouquet of red roses that even Chanyeol’s big hands had a hard time holding. “I thought it’s your birthday, and yet you’re the one giving Soo a gift."

Chanyeol was a bit taken aback by that. First of all, Luhan knew it was Chanyeol’s birthday today? Second of all, he called Kyungsoo “ _Soo_ ,” too? “Uh, well, it’s a... surprise. Kyungsoo has no idea I’m here?”

Luhan shook his head and opened the dressing room door, peeking in. “ _Ya_ , Soo, someone wants to see you.”

Kyungsoo looked up in bewilderment from studying his script as he stood up to get to the door, but only after Luhan spanked him on the butt that he managed to see who his unexpected visitor was. “YEOL!”

Chanyeol’s chest expanded at the bright, heart-shaped smile that unfolded Kyungsoo’s lips just then. God, he missed that smile. Chatting with him online was just not the same.

“Oh my God, birthday boy! What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked as he rushed over to hug him, big eyes lighting up even more at the deep red roses that his best friend had brought. “You’re supposed to be—”

“Well, since my best friend said he couldn’t make it back to Seoul, I don’t see why I couldn’t come to him instead,” Chanyeol told him, grinning as he handed Kyungsoo the flowers. “I can’t wait for your musical tonight.”

Kyungsoo blushed instantly, squishy cheeks turning even more crimson than the flowers he was just given. “Uh, my part isn’t even that big... You’ll probably see me for a grand total of 30 minutes out of the 2 hours.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Well worth the day trip, I think.”

“Day trip?” Kyungsoo echoed in disbelief. “What time are you flying back?”

Chanyeol had to laugh, dawning on him what a silly compulsion this was. “1:12 a.m. I have to work tomorrow.”

“Nonsense! It’s Friday and it’s your birthday!” Kyungsoo insisted. “Call in sick or something. Just take the weekend off and stay with me!”

Chanyeol wondered if Kyungsoo meant something more than that. He was starting to notice a pattern of them ending up having sex everytime they were overseas. While Chanyeol admittedly was looking forward to the possibility of a third time with Kyungsoo, he flew to Tokyo for a more specific—romantic—reason.

He was going to ask Kyungsoo if he would go out with him... like on a date... like as a _boyfriend_. These past few months, Chanyeol did feel they had grown a lot closer, especially when Kyungsoo would call him everyday. Sometimes, just to say he missed him.

Kyungsoo would also call the moment when he was on Chanyeol’s mind, as if he had tuned in to when Chanyeol needed to hear his voice.

It was... uncanny, and yet Chanyeol often contemplated if they were really on the same page, if Kyungsoo wanted to take the next step with him.

And with Kyungsoo giving him that deliciously dangerous glare just now, it was only a matter of moments before Chanyeol’s resolved crumbled. “Okay, maybe I can stay for one night.”

That heart-shaped grin that Chanyeol loved so much cracked Kyungsoo’s pretty face, especially after the smaller one realized he had once again gotten his way, even with some comprising. “All right, I’ll cook for you tonight, okay? Just like old times.”

And Chanyeol couldn’t imagine spending a more perfect birthday than this.

He was entranced by the story of the military musical where Kyungsoo played the mischievous teenage grandson of the lead actor. He watched with so much pride as Kyungsoo sang and acted his heart out, completely immersed in his character, and Chanyeol applauded the loudest when the audience gave the cast a well-deserved standing ovation as Kyungsoo, holding Luhan’s hand, bowed happily before the audience.

And then, Kyungsoo appeared to be looking for someone as his grin grew broader and broader.

Their eyes met, as Chanyeol was only seated a couple of rows from the stage. (He made a mental note to thank Luhan for getting him this front-and-center seat).

“SOO, YOU’RE BRILLIANT!” Chanyeol screamed. And then he hyped it up to anyone who would listen: “THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND UP THERE, DO KYUNGSOO!!!”

Kyungsoo then blushed, laughing in embarrassment, wanting Chanyeol to sit down before he hurt himself. Then he gestured for him to stay where he was and wait for him, which Chanyeol discerned that Kyungsoo would come to him afterwards and so he nodded.

The theater was emptying out as Chanyeol contentedly remained on his seat, still high from witnessing his best friend in his most compelling performance yet. Perhaps Chanyeol hadn’t been exposed to a lot of theater plays, but he would reckon that Kyungsoo was talented enough to be nominated for TMAs. ( _*The Musical Awards = South Korea’s Tony Awards)_

Then his mind drifted to what might transpire later. Would he finally be able to confess to Kyungsoo?

More importantly, would Kyungsoo feel the same?

He didn’t want to preempt which direction his confession was headed, although he wasn’t entirely sure if he was prepared to crash and burn in case Kyungsoo rejected him.

But dear Lord, he just wanted to get it out in the open already.

He turned 25 today, goddamnit.

Seven years was too fucking long to be harboring this unrequited affection.

Speaking of too long... Kyungsoo was still nowhere to be found.

Chanyeol checked his wristwatch, which told him that curtain call was about 27 minutes ago.

Should he go looking for him?

He slung his backpack over his broad shoulder and sighed, getting up from his seat. He went into the now darkened hallway backstage and there wasn’t a soul in sight anymore.

He inched closer to the actors’ dressing room, hoping that Kyungsoo was still there. It wasn’t like Kyungsoo to forget about him like this.

The dressing room’s door was slightly ajar, though, and Chanyeol abruptly halted when he heard heavy breathing and hushed moans floating in the air.

Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t look...

He wished he didn't as his jaw dropped at the sight of Kyungsoo on top of the bureau, his back on the mirror, his pants down and milky white legs spread wide, with Luhan’s bobbing head in between them.

Kyungsoo staggered from his perch, his eyes growing round as saucers upon noticing Chanyeol standing frozen by the door. How long had he been there...?

“Y-Yeol! W-Wait!” He pushed Luhan off as he struggled to pull his pants up when Chanyeol hastily turned away, storming off with mighty, large strides.

Chanyeol was hyperventilating. It wasn’t a secret that Kyungsoo had a notorious habit of sleeping around, but how to UNSEE that—him being blown by someone else...

It was just...

He couldn’t take it.

It...

It broke his heart.

“CHANYEOL-RAH! WAIT! WILL YOU PLEASE...?”

He vaguely heard Kyungsoo calling out to him as he shoved the backdoor open and he headed towards the icy street, wrapping his scarf around his neck more securely.

“PARK CHANYEOL!” Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol by the arm and made the taller one face him...

Which he regretted instantly as his best friend’s usual kind and gentle eyes reflected so much disgust and repulsion... for him.

“I... I’m sorry,” was all Kyungsoo could blurt out, reaching for Chanyeol’s hand. “I... I was about to go, I swear, when Luhan just suddenly pulled me down...”

“Bullshit,” Chanyeol cut off, walking past Kyungsoo as the smaller one scrambled to catch up to him. “He couldn’t wait to go home and screw you there? You _had_ to do it in the dressing room where anyone could just walk in and _see you_? Why did you even invite me back to your place? For a threesome? No, that’s not how I envisioned celebrating my 25th birthday, thank you very much.”

“Yeol, it wasn’t... Luhan and I aren’t like that... I didn’t think he liked me. Until... Until tonight, he said it triggered his jealousy that I would spend tonight with you that he started making out with me and I got carried away because it’s the first time...”

“Well, do you like him?” Chanyeol snapped, his tone sharper than he intended.

Kyungsoo winced. “I... I guess? He’s very attractive.”

Chanyeol only shook his head, leaving Kyungsoo behind.

“ _Ya_!” Kyungsoo attempted again, trying to run and stop Chanyeol in his tracks. “It’s still early. We can still push through with the plan. Me and you. Just us.”

Chanyeol only glared at him.

“I have pasta and tteokbokki at home. Make me your special rice cakes, Yeol?” Kyungsoo coaxed timidly, still hoping that Chanyeol would give in.

Chanyeol clenched his fists inside the pockets of his jacket.

“We’ll even watch Zootopia on Netflix if you want. But let’s just...” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, which was already trembling as he forced himself not to cry. Chanyeol had never been this angry at him before and Kyungsoo knew he was so at fault here! “Come on, let’s go to my apartment…”

“And then what? You’ll let me fuck you?” Chanyeol confronted shamelessly. “Because Luhan didn’t get to finish...” He motioned over at Kyungsoo’s tight crotch, reimagining the sordid image from minutes ago...

“Yeol...”

“What are we, Soo?” Chanyeol demanded. “ _What am I to you?!_ ”

Kyungsoo was flabbergasted at ferocity of Chanyeol’s words. “You’re my dearest, most reliable friend, Chanyeol! I want you in my life, 10, 20, 30, 100 years from now! I want us to always be together!”

“But just as friends, right?” Chanyeol clarified bitterly. “Your friend whom you benefit from whenever you’re feeling unwanted or need a quick fix.”

That... actually hurt.

“I... already apologized for the two times we did it, which we— _I_ shouldn’t have started in the first place,” Kyungsoo said carefully, a painful lump forming in his throat. “I was worried that things were going to get awkward but it didn’t and I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you as my best friend, who would fly to another country on his birthday to come and see me, when I really want to celebrate your birthday with you, like the way we used to for the last seven years, without this complication, without this argument, without...”

“Without the push and pull,” Chanyeol finished tiredly. “Can you honestly tell me you have _no clue_ about how I’ve felt about you all this time?”

Kyungsoo’s speechlessness gave Chanyeol his answer.

“Well, it stops here.” He gazed into the smaller one’s wide eyes, utterly hopeless. “Either you come closer or you stay away from me, Kyungsoo, because having you in between is exhausting.”

He was determined to walk away for good this time when Kyungsoo wrapped his arms tightly around him from behind.

“You know I love you, Yeol...” Kyungsoo cried, squeezing him tight.

“ _You know I love you, Soo,”_ came a memory from Chanyeol’s 18-year-old self when he hadn’t realized that what he was admitting at that time was the honest-to-God truth.

So this was what karma felt like.

It took seven years to bite him back in the ass.

He had denied his feelings for Kyungsoo at 18, because he was petrified to be the receiving end of his loved ones’ harsh judgment. Meanwhile, his beautiful and brave best friend had always been true to himself and embraced everything he was.

Chanyeol sadly disentangled himself from Kyungsoo, already waving the white flag. He would never be more than a best friend to Kyungsoo—not then, not now, not ever.

And Chanyeol… couldn’t—didn’t want to—live with that.

Not for 10, 20, 30 or 100 years from now.

He dared not looked back as he descended the stairs to the nearest metro station, leaving Kyungsoo sniffing and sobbing quietly on the sidewalk.

************

**Seoul in December**

It was probably the most miserable Christmas Chanyeol had ever experienced after spending a quarter of a century existing on Earth. He had volunteered to work on Christmas Eve, since everyone else at the radio station had plans to celebrate the holidays. He did too, but he didn’t feel like going home to his parents’ house and bring each of his family member’s mood down.

He did promise to come by on Christmas Day, so as not to disappoint his mother so much.

It had been a month since he saw or heard from Kyungsoo. He believed his best friend—make that ex-best friend—was still in Japan. When Chanyeol found himself thinking about him, he told himself he had already relinquished that right.

He shouldn’t care about Kyungsoo anymore, or what was happening to him, or whom he was fucking around with…

But he did, very much.

It was something that probably wouldn’t ever go away.

He promised himself to wallow only until the end of the year, so he had roughly a week to dwell in depression before resolving to move on and feel hopeful about life again.

His shift ended at midnight so he chose a very special song at the closing of his show. He realized belatedly that it was something Kyungsoo loved singing during winter time, but then he had already uploaded it on tonight’s sequence that it began playing the moment he pressed the green button.

He locked up then, at almost 1 a.m. while _EXO’s First Snow_ in Kyungsoo’s voice still lingered in his mind.

It was only a 15-minute walk to Chanyeol’s apartment from his workplace so it was more convenient for him to go by foot than by car most times. He found tonight that walking home was especially calming, that he didn’t even realize he was humming _EXO’s First Snow_ as he treaded on home.

Just as he was climbing up the steps to his resident building, he found someone sitting on the top step, gloved hands cupped over his mouth and trembling in his winter coat.

“Soo?” Chanyeol squinted at the dim figure, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The smaller one looked up in relief, giving him a small, uncomfortable smile.

“Are you crazy?!” Chanyeol reprimanded, quickly helping him up to his feet. “You’re about to freeze! How long have you been out here?!”

“N-Not l-l-long.” Kyungsoo’s teeth were chattering, his lips turning blue.

“Jeez…” Chanyeol cursed under his breath, swiftly tapping his access code to get into the building and guided the smaller one inside with him. “You could have just asked to meet somewhere.”

“Y-You b-b-blocked me, r-r-remember?” Kyungsoo stammered out a sassy retort, still shivering for the life of him.

Chanyeol did remember, and he wasn’t planning on reinstating Kyungsoo’s number in his contacts or social media accounts to connect with his own anytime soon. Without so much of a nod, the taller one proceeded upstairs, with Kyungsoo scampering at his heels, ever so slowly thawing out.

It was already understood the moment Chanyeol opened his front door that Kyungsoo could come in, too. Chanyeol took off his shoes then, with Kyungsoo following his movements in a hurry. The smaller one closed the door afterwards, as quietly and carefully as possible, because he was still gauging how angry or indifferent Chanyeol actually was.

His tall best friend didn’t say anything. He just went straight to the kitchen and filled his kettle with water and plugged the contraption in.

And then he proceeded to his bedroom, leaving Kyungsoo alone standing awkwardly by the sofa, worried that he had already worn out his welcome.

Chanyeol only reappeared—changed into a hoodie and joggers as if to get ready for bed, if not for his unexpected visitor—when the electric kettle stopped boiling the water.

He pulled out a cup and poured the hot water in, simultaneously throwing in a peppermint tea bag. He didn’t personally drink tea, especially not peppermint tea for that matter, because this particular flavor reminded him on toothpaste, but he would buy a box of it in his grocery runs just in case...

Because Kyungsoo liked peppermint tea, and he could come over any time.

Case in point.

Chanyeol warily handed the hot mug to Kyungsoo, frowning a little. “I guess you’re back from Tokyo.”

Kyungsoo only nodded, thanking him for the warm drink. He took a grateful sip, and before long, he could already feel beads of sweat forming on the sides of his face.

It was either his temperature was rising, or he was more anxious than he was letting on.

He self-consciously took off his coat now, sitting on the edge of the sofa, still not entirely comfortable with Chanyeol’s silence.

Just then, a slightly crumpled paper bag fell on the carpet.

_Oh, shit._ Kyungsoo almost forgot that he had that under his coat the whole time. He picked it up and extended it tentatively to his best friend, like a peace offering.

Chanyeol eyed the less than aesthetic wrapping at what appeared to be a Christmas gift. Why Kyungsoo felt compelled to give this to him, at this time of night, when he should be celebrating with his own family, confused Chanyeol just a little.

When he took out what was inside, his face fell.

It was his old MUSIC IS MY LIFE college T-shirt.

As if Kyungsoo hadn’t hurt or offended him enough.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, exasperation and annoyance surging through him. He got up from his seat and opened the kitchen window, about to fling the old T-shirt out in the street.

“What—” Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Don’t throw it away!”

The taller one glared at Kyungsoo, who immediately shrank back.

“Why are you returning it to me?”

“I’m not returning it to you,” Kyungsoo answered hastily, trying to redeem himself. “Just give me a chance to explain. Please!” He had never been good with words, and he would probably mess this up but he would try, even if it was the last thing he ever did. “You’re like this old T-shirt, Chanyeol…”

What the fuck?

Kyungsoo was comparing him to a measly piece of used clothing, which collar was already distressed and fabric was thinning out and its once crisp black color had faded into an ashy gray?

Was he that _disposable_?

“Get out,” Chanyeol warned, his voice dangerous dropping to the lowest tone Kyungsoo had heard it. “Get out now.”

“Yeol… I’m not going anywhere until you hear me out.”

“And why would I be interested in what you have to say?”

“Because you gave me an ultimatum the last time I saw you.” Kyungsoo’s lower lip trembled.

Chanyeol swallowed. What would Kyungsoo choose now?

Tears started to form in his eyes as Kyungsoo wrung out the shirt from Chanyeol’s firm grasp and smoothed it out reverently. “I’ve always considered you as the most dependable person in my life, not even my family has been there for me more than you have been in the last decade. I’m _so_ comfortable with you, and you feel _cozy_ and _snug_ … and so _warm_ and _familiar_ because I know you’re _mine_.”

“But if ever you feel that I’ve used you, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo sniffed, as two tears started to roll down his cheeks at their own volition, because he couldn’t stand being at odds with Chanyeol anymore. “Sex was just sex, and it never used to be complicated because I relished in moving on from one person to the next. And then, we did it and… I felt so guilty for corrupting you when you’re _so_ pure, Chanyeol. You’re my best friend who promised me seven years ago that nothing was going to change and it hadn’t until... I didn’t mean for it to happen again in Barcelona, but I think… I wanted it to.”

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry as his heart shattered to a million more pieces at the thought that his best friend’s tears were because of him. Still, he wasn’t ready to give in, until Kyungsoo made it clear as day what his choice was going to be.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were 18, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo confessed wretchedly. “But I never believed you would ever want me, especially when you and Junmyeon started going out and I could never measure up—”

“Stop,” Chanyeol interrupted, gaze softening now. “Did you ever figure out the reason why Junmyeon and I broke up three years ago?”

Kyungsoo only shook his head as he wiped his own tears with his hands. He thought it was Chanyeol’s story to tell, and if he didn’t want to share it with Kyungsoo, then it was Chanyeol’s business.

Besides, as much as Junmyeon was a sensitive subject for Chanyeol, he was for Kyungsoo’s as well. 

“It was me,” Chanyeol finally admitted, not to proudly. “I was the cheater.”

Kyungsoo gasped. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was himself but Chanyeol? No fucking way. “W-What? With… whom?”

“Remember that time I underwent vocal cord surgery, and you nursed me back to health because Junmyeon was stuck at a week-long conference in Berlin? You stayed by my side for three days, not leaving me. You were so attuned to what I needed or what I was thinking, even if I couldn't speak. When Junmyeon came back, I was still delirious with fever. I remember you sang me to sleep so often that I would hear your voice in my dreams and Junmyeon told me that I was calling for you.” Chanyeol shook his head, couldn’t look at Kyungsoo in the eye. “I couldn’t get you out of my head, Kyungsoo, even before then. That was when I realized—and Junmyeon did, too—that every moment that I was with him, I was really wishing I was with you.”

“Yeol, what are you saying…?”

“You know I love you, Soo,” Chanyeol echoed what he once told Kyungsoo seven years ago, “but I want everything to change this time. I can’t just be your best friend anymore, not when I feel this strongly for you. So where should we take it from here?”

“I want to come closer,” Kyungsoo sobbed. “If you’ll let me…”

“Come here,” Chanyeol whispered, opening his arms.

And Kyungsoo launched himself to him as Chanyeol caught his lips in a deep, deep kiss, as though to make up for all their unnecessary and painful time apart while they held each other for dear life.

“God, baby,” Chanyeol drawled between fervent and frantic kisses. “Why did we ever take this long?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kyungsoo answered as Chanyeol tenderly wiped the last of the smaller one’s tears with his thumbs. “We’re here now, Yeol.”

Chanyeol grinned back, cupping his chin as one of his arms came around Kyungsoo’s waist tightly. The taller one brushed his tongue on his lower lip and slid it inside his parted mouth.

The smaller one could only cling to him as his knees buckled. Chanyeol squeezed his buttocks and lifted Kyungsoo onto the kitchen island, moving in between his legs.

“Soo, I want you,” Chanyeol groaned thickly, holding the smaller one close. “I want you so bad.”

Kyungsoo moaned, Chanyeol’s words alone searing his skin as he raked his fingers into the taller one’s hair. Chanyeol gave him endless, mind-blowing, soul-shattering kisses that bruised and alleviated his delicate lips at the same time.

Chanyeol lifted his hoodie over his head and Kyungsoo clumsily helped him. Chanyeol resumed his tender assault of the smaller one’s lips, sighing in contentment while Kyungsoo wrapped his waist with his legs and Chanyeol lifted him again. “We should take this to bed, babe.”

A delicious shiver ran down Kyungsoo’s spine that Chanyeol was now taking liberty in calling him _babe_. He would worry about pet names later when he became distracted by the taller one nearly bumped a standing lamp on the way and they both laughed, which tapered their anxieties somehow.

It was much more meaningful this time, even if they’d had sex before. Chanyeol very carefully knelt on the bed while Kyungsoo was still kissing and clinging to him and used all his strength to cushion the smaller one’s head with his hand before setting Kyungsoo down on the mattress, his weight on him lovingly following.

Chanyeol’s deft fingers slowly unbuttoned Kyungsoo’s polo shirt, parting it open to reveal his smooth, toned torso which the taller one peppered with excruciating, purposeful kisses, sampling every patch of skin that talented mouth could reach, making Kyungsoo writhe and moan beneath him.

Chanyeol carefully pinned Kyungsoo’s hands on each side of his head, descending to meet his mouth with a deep kiss. Chanyeol’s tongue licked at the seam of those heart-shaped lips that readily parted to grant him entry, as Kyungsoo lost himself in the fervor, in the attention, in the desire.

Chanyeol spread Kyungsoo’s thick, milky thighs open, settling himself between them, while liberally sucking marks all over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, neck and sternum, branding him, and making Kyungsoo teether between pleasure and pain. “Have you any idea how much I missed you? Kissing you, holding you and being close to you like this?”

  
  


Kyungsoo moaned, the words “ _I missed you, too_ ” on the tip of his tongue but couldn’t formulate them when Chanyeol’s warm, adoring mouth closed over his left nipple and suckled deeply, making Kyungsoo keen. And in an almost lazy, even torturous manner, the taller one alternated between each one, making sure that none of the rosy, puckered nubs were neglected or overlooked.

  
  


After what felt like an eternity, Chanyeol kissed his way down to his abdominals, large hands finally tugging on the waistband of his skinny jeans. A breathless Kyungsoo gazed down at him, as Chanyeol finally took out his soft cock, pressing kisses on the shaft and giving kitten licks on the head before slowly swallowing him whole, with Kyungsoo gasping at the wet heat enveloping him and making him forget that any other mouth was ever giving him this much pleasure and bliss.

Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around the base, resting his cheek on Kyungsoo’s thigh, swirling his tongue in languid swipes around the head, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit and flicking at the frenelum. He pulled back and gently stroked Kyungsoo’s cock, leaving heated, dragging kisses along the underside of his length, sliding his tongue all the way to his balls and then to his inner thigh, and then back again.

  
Kyungsoo laughed a little at the tickling sensation, as his legs jerked in reaction. Chanyeol grinned at him as he did it on the other side, even biting at Kyungsoo’s right thigh this time, his teeth slightly imprinting on the pale skin, but not enough to induce pain. Kyungsoo mewled, whispering encouragingly at him, when Chanyeol eased the smaller one’s cute cock back into his mouth, laving and sucking on it tenderly and gulping down his precum.

  
“B-Baby,” Kyungsoo called out feverishly, as warmth and arousal spiraled in his chest, oblivious to Chanyeol’s satisfied purr referring to him as such. “Chanyeol-rah...”

Their lips met again as Chanyeol hovered over him. _“_ _You okay_ _?”_

  
Kyungsoo mindlessly nodded, latching on to Chanyeol’s mouth as if his life depended on it. The taller one took the bottle of lube and uncapped it, dribbling some lubrication on his fingers and warming it up before circling to a finger around Kyungsoo’s rim, helping him to relax into a contented sigh. He carefully breached Kyungsoo’s hole, moving his finger as he slid it in deeper, feeling Kyungsoo’s inner walls make way for him.

  
The smaller one’s fleshy ass wriggled on Chanyeol’s hand as the taller one loosened him up, pumping his finger in and out until he was able to add a second finger, scissoring Kyungsoo open and his thick thumb caressing his perineum.

“Give me more,” Kyungsoo begged. _“_ _Please, please, please.._ _.”_

He cried out as Chanyeol introduced a third finger, and this time, the pads of the taller one’s long digits effectively grazing his prostate. Chanyeol kissed down the length of Kyungsoo’s thighs—and God, how he loved Kyungsoo’s shapely, meaty thighs—and his knees, as he pumped his fingers deliberately with Kyungsoo moaning and groaning everytime his special spot was hit.

“You’re so tight for me, baby,” Chanyeol whispered as Kyungsoo yielded to him, whining and needy and impatient.

Kyungsoo trembled with a choked cry when Chanyeol spread his fingers inside him, fluttering them in his bundle of nerves, as Kyungsoo’s cock hardened even more and spurted cum all over his own stomach.

Chanyeol couldn’t help lapping it all up before crawling over to Kyungsoo’s tummy, loving the salty-bitter taste of him.

“Soo, my beautiful, beautiful Soo.” Chanyeol kissed his parted mouth gently, giving Kyungsoo a taste of himself, as the smaller one exhaled heavily at the exertion. “So beautiful.”

  
  


He himself couldn’t wait longer, and he tore up a packet of condom to roll the rubber onto his nearly painful erection. Kyungsoo’s eyes instantly filled with tears at the relief, as he kissed Chanyeol at once. “Yeol, fill me up... _please_...” He implored, kissing him again. “I need you.”

  
  


Chanyeol closed his eyes as he pushed in, exhaling deeply as he sunk into Kyungsoo’s heat, flushed against the smaller one’s body, face to face.

  
  


While Kyungsoo had tried every sexual position ever invented, his favorite remained to be the missionary.

  
  


Because he loved nothing more than being kissed while being fucked to oblivion, most especially if it was Chanyeol.

  
  


Kyungsoo was panting, warm puffs of breath hitting Chanyeol’s cheek, as the latter finally bottomed out. Chanyeol stilled, gently brushing Kyungsoo’s bangs away from his face as he leaned in to kiss him some more. Kyungsoo willingly parted his lips for Chanyeol’s tongue to seek his out when the taller one began slowly grounding his hips. Kyungsoo broke the kiss with a loud gasp, titling his head back. Chanyeol then took the opportunity to nip at his jaw and suck on his erratic pulse point, going crazy because of him.

  
  


Kyungsoo whimpered and Chanyeol took it as a signal to move, making the smaller one tremble and quiver when Chanyeol built a steady pace of deep and deliberate thrusts and robbing Kyungsoo of breath.

  
  


The taller one watched, entranced as Kyungsoo writhed and sighed underneath him. He soaked in the disarming sight of those kiss-swollen heart-shaped lips spilling out moans and crying out his name, those flushed, squishy cheeks blooming crimson from arousal, and that handsome, handsome face contorted and expressive from their lovemaking.

  
  


Chanyeol’s heart swelled with gratitude of having found someone so good for him, so lovely... such a perfect fit.

  
  


He swallowed a lump in this throat and captured Kyungsoo’s mouth in a kiss once again, only this time, he told him the words that summed up everything he had been feeling all along. “Kyungsoo-yah, I love you.”

  
  


Those big, big eyes flew open, as he met Chanyeol’s enamored gaze, clinging to the latter’s ripped biceps.

  
  


He was declaring his feelings with a sound mind, and not merely blurting them out in the throes of passion.

  
  


Kyungsoo gasped sporadically, as Chanyeol angled his hips to hit his prostate every time he rammed into him.

  
  


His thick thighs tightened around Chanyeol’s trim waist, plump, heart-shaped mouth starting to form the words, punctuated by Chanyeol’s steady, indulgent thrusts. “Me, too,” he breathed, moaning at the slide of Chanyeol’s cock inside him, able to honestly tell how he felt about him after all this time. “I love you. I love you, too, Yeol-rah.”

  
  


Elation filled Chanyeol in ways he never thought possible, as he kissed and kissed him, until the rippling of Kyungsoo’s inner walls sent him over the edge and he gave out a long-drawn groan as he emptied himself inside the smaller one before slumping over at him, completely, yet gratifyingly drained.

  
  


Between bated breaths, Kyungsoo caressed Chanyeol’s moppy dark hair as his taller one rested his cheek on his heaving chest, attempting to recover.

  
  


“So you love me, too, huh?” Chanyeol drawled tiredly, opening one eye when Kyungsoo laid him on his back so the smaller one could start cleaning him with some tissues.

  
  


“Isn’t that already obvious?” Kyungsoo teased, holding his now flaccid, monstrous dick and wiping it carefully.

  
  


And it didn’t take them too long to show just how much they loved and missed each other, for the second time around that night.

************

**Seoul, Christmas Day**

Chanyeol awoke to an empty bed, wondering for a second if he was dreaming. He groaned, turning to his phone on the bedside drawer to check that it had just hit 9:30 in the morning. Snow was falling heavily outside and it made him want to stay under the covers and sleep the day away.

Then he remembered his parents was expecting him to visit by lunch time as he promised.

Reluctantly getting out of the bed, the way he was buck naked was a sure indication that Kyungsoo had slept over last night… and more. Grinning finally, he slid into his boxer briefs and emerged from his bedroom to look for him.

Chanyeol stopped at his tracks at the sight of Kyungsoo cooking in the kitchen, with nothing but his old T-shirt on, the worn hem stopping just in the middle of his thighs.

He had never seen anything so naturally seductive in his life, that his dick immediately sprang up to attention, his underwear getting uncomfortably tight.

Kyungsoo must have sensed his presence that he turned around to place the omelet onto a plate, that heart-shaped grin unfolding beautifully for him. “Merry Christmas morning, baby.”

Chanyeol _giggled_ , which caused Kyungsoo to burst out laughing too.

With an adorable blush dusting Chanyeol’s cheeks, he went over behind Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder to murmur, “Merry Christmas morning indeed.” He continued to nuzzle the juncture towards his neck, husking: “ _B_ _aby_.”

“Sit down and eat,” Kyungsoo invited, reaching to affectionately ruffle Chanyeol’s disheveled, uncombed hair.

“I think I’d like to eat something else.” And Chanyeol suddenly lifted his old T-shirt on Kyungsoo to roughly knead that incredible, _incredible_ _naked ass_ and rub his gigantic boner on the crack, causing the smaller one to let out a half-yelp, half-laugh.

Kyungsoo had to ward him off for now and went over to the other side of the counter so that Chanyeol would behave.

“I don’t think we’d have time for _that_ now, since your mom just called and she was so happy that I could come over for lunch with you,” Kyungsoo told him as he contentedly watched Chanyeol getting his coffee machine ready and filled the kettle with water for Kyungsoo’s peppermint tea. “That’s okay, right?”

“Yup, more than okay,” Chanyeol murmured, winking at him.

“Although I do need to go over to my own parents’ by dinner time tonight…” Kyungsoo began, pretending to be focusing on his eggs. “And I may or may not have hinted to my family that I’ll be bringing my boyfriend…”

Chanyeol looked up to him hopefully. “Boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. Was that too presumptuous? _Baby_ was a cutesy way of referring to someone you’re dating, right? While _boyfriend_ …

“I like the sound of that,” Chanyeol rasped, leaning over to give Kyungsoo a soft kiss, making his tiny, pretty boyfriend melt and finally captured his plump upper lip in his mouth.

Needless to say, they arrived two hours late for the Parks’ Christmas luncheon.

_The end_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lovely Prompter, 
> 
> I hope this is satisfactory for you. I took elements from the prompt and weaved it into what is now "Old T-shirt." I hope you and the readers will enjoy this nonetheless. 
> 
> Also I finished this on Nov 27th, so happy birthday, CHANYEOL!
> 
> OLD T-SHIRT was both a difficult feat and an honor to my beloved father who passed away 2 months prior to the completion of this. Many thanks to the mods who gave me the extension I needed. Thank you also to illuminousink and soojungs for coming to my rescue when I requested for betareading. My heart is grateful for all the support ❤️


End file.
